


you make a fool of death (with your beauty)

by glassgarden (moonsuns)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsuns/pseuds/glassgarden
Summary: In the early fall, Chaewon thaws.Winter has always meant something different for Chaewon.





	you make a fool of death (with your beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> this is all sarah's fault, so you all need to go blame [her](http://twitter.com/demonjihoon) for this immediately. title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GHXEGz3PJg), which i played on repeat as i wrote this entire drabble. 
> 
> i was going for a mix of the loonaverse!chaerry and how they are irl, so uh...yeah. this is a first drabble for a reason ;o;

Chaewon can feel when summer begins to draw to a close. 

Not only because once the bloom season ends, everything begins to wither, though that is part of it. 

Chaewon can feel when summer begins, because at falls start, she begins to thaw. 

Winter means something different for her than it does for everyone else. 

 

Hyejoo is the first one to voice what is happening, though Chaewon knows that Sooyoung and Jiwoo are aware too. 

How can they not know, when the gardens begin to bloom and the house becomes brighter. Chaewon does her best to make the underworld--a beautiful mansion with large grounds now, rather than the cave that it originally was, because as humans change so does their relationship with death--to make a better, brighter place for her beloved? 

“Yerim is coming soon.” 

Chaewon hums. “Yes she is,” she replies, as she thinks about Yerim’s bright eyes and the way her smile has brought sunshine into Chaewon’s life again, when Chaewon thought that she had lost it. “She always returns to me.” 

“I know,” Hyejoo says quietly. “It’s just that winter is said to start early this year, and end later.” 

Chaewon smiles. Humans call this global warming. She calls it love. 

Winters linger because Yerim wants to stay with her. And if the planet suffers for that, well. 

Well. 

 

Chaewon knows what the stories say. Humans say that Chaewon seduced Yerim into staying with her, that she stole Yerim from her home and forced apple seeds down Yerim’s throat to make sure that Yerim returned. 

What they don’t know is that Chaewon had only wanted to see the sun. That all she had wanted was warmth, and the company of things that were not dead. 

What she had gotten in return was Yerim. What she had gotten in return was a girl who was curious about the things that she had not seen, one who kept brilliance in her smile, one that Chaewon would give a crown to. 

What they didn’t know was that Yerim had kissed her first, had held her hand, and it had made Chaewon feel as though she was flying. She had never thought that she could feel such affinity to someone who was so intertwined with living things, and yet there Yerim had been there the whole time, as if she and Chaewon were made for each other. 

And so now Chaewon may be goddess of the underworld, ruler of death, but Yerim is her queen now and forever. 

 

The underworld is not all bad, no matter how much it changes. 

It is a living, breathing thing, that changes the way humans do, and so Chaewon is certainly never bored. 

And she has Hyejoo and Jiwoo and Sooyoung too, and they make the times without Yerim bearable, in the same way that they made Chaewon’s many long years without her bearable too. 

The day before Yerim is scheduled to come back--the day that Chaewon is almost fully thawed, her hair almost completely back to its light coloring, the color it turned when she went to the surface world and met Yerim--Jiwoo calls for a tea party. 

“Sit, sit,” she tells Heyjoo and Chaewon, who arrived together. Sooyoung is already there, of course, sipping at her tea with a fond smile playing around her mouth, softness on every inch of her face as she looks at Jiwoo so fondly. “Tomorrow Yerimie will be here, but for now it’s just us. Cheers to that!” 

“Cheers,” Chaewon says, smiling just a little. It had been just the four of them for so long, that sometimes it is nice when they’re all together, though Chaewon’s heart never forgets who it longs for. 

Jiwoo starts chattering, even as she reaches to thread her fingers with Sooyoung’s across the table, and it does something to Chaewon’s heart. That small movement fills in the hole left there somewhat. She loves all of them so much, every day, all the time. She knows that they all know that, stuck in here with her as they all are. 

 

Chaewon can’t sleep that night, because the bed feels too big without Yerim in it to hold her hand. So she decides to stumble through the underworld instead, and watches as the shadows turn into shapes other than her own as she does so. 

Time and space are so warped here, it’s easy to forget that anywhere else exists. But now that Chaewon has Yerim, she keeps one foot planted firmly in the world up above, if only because that is where Yerim is from and where she returns for six months of every year. 

Chaewon finds Sooyoung in the corner of one of the grand dining halls. The chandelier reflects light from the moon onto the walls, giving everything a sparkle that it might not have otherwise. Chaewon admires that, because if there is one thing that shadows cannot construe, it is light. 

“Jiwoo wanted some water,” Sooyoung explains, holding up the goblet that she is carrying. The moonlight catches upon that too, causing the light refractions to go upon Sooyoung’s skin as though she is glowing. 

“What would you do,” Chaewon asks suddenly, because even if she is queen, Sooyoung is the oldest and the wisest of everyone here, “if Jiwoo ever had to leave you, for anything.” 

Silence settles around them, the way it always had and always does. And then, “I would wait for her to come back,” Sooyoung says finally, “because I know she would. The same way that Yerim always comes back to you.” 

 

Chaewon can feel when Yerim has returned to her, fully, from the way air is suddenly breathed into everything in the underworld. She can feel it happening as though she is touching all of it, and it feels as though for the first time in months she can finally breathe. 

Chaewon runs through the house, her gown and crown forgotten, and runs to bring Yerim into her hold. 

Yerim is the one that is waiting, when Chaewon finally manages to make it into the entrance hall. She is smiling when Chaewon finally makes her way there, and sends them both flying from the force of her hug. 

“Did you miss me?” Yerim asks, and Chaewon can’t help the way that she holds on tighter, knowing that her wife is with her again for six more months, and how happy she is from that. 

 

In a way, it’s almost as if Yerim and Chaewon were never apart. They aren’t allowed to talk to each other while Yerim is up above--Yerim’s sisters Jinsoul and Jungeun made sure of that--but Yerim talks and talks so that Chaewon feels as if she was actually there. 

Chaewon tries to fill Yerim in much the same way, but she finds that she can’t stop staring at Yerim, or reaching out for her the way someone may reach for a ghost, to make sure that Yerim is still there. 

“What is it?” Yerim asks finally, though she’s smiling as though she knows. Yerim has brought the sun with her in that smile, and everything is so much brighter. 

“You,” Chaewon says finally. “It’s you, it’s you.” 

And when Yerim kisses her, finally, for the first time in six months, Chaewon melts. 

 

 

 

The world above freezes, but Chaewon’s heart blooms and blooms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kpopwasamistake) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/namjoons_gf), as always.


End file.
